LOTDG Part 2: Dragon knight
by Dark Guard Productions
Summary: You slayer's are shown to hate and destroy all things draconic. But now I give you what made me what I am. So tell me how does it feel to be in the body of the creature you loathe? "THIS IS AWESOME!" Huh... Continuation of the first LOTDG. Requires some knowledge from it. Multiple Crossover's with twists. OC centric.
1. Prologue

**Slayer: It's official! I've scrapped the other LOTDG by making it a one shot. But now we'll move onto something that'll work!**

**Neos: Yeah I hope so, even we had to admit you killed the last one. And the only way to salvage it was to do what you did.**

**Shadow: He's right you know?**

**Slayer: Silence! I'll do better this time! Plus I'll be going off of a more structured template!**

**Maxos: Yeah but will you be able to do it?**

**Slayer: I will try anyway I can!**

**Shadow well let's get this show on the road then.**

**Slayer: Right! Now it don't own anything accept OC's and Reality building concepts everything else belongs to their respective owners. Now without further ado…**

**Everyone: Let's begin the story! **

**Prologue: And so we begin anew**

In another world there is a place filled with magic, filled with strange and interesting creatures… Unfortunately all these creatures want to eat your face! This place is called Drangleic and it is a place where all those cursed with undead always end up. They don't know why, and they doubt they ever will. The place just has some sort of pull on it that drags those poor unfortunates there. The most unlucky one though had to be the one who was the only non-undead in the area. This one came there for a different purpose… To find the other half of his soul, and yes I mean that quite literally. A while back this man had a run in with a Nether demon who decided to rip his soul in two so that he as in the demon could team up with his evil half. Instead his evil half killed the Nether Demon. It wasn't very pretty either…

This man's name was Neos Draconis. But most people knew him as Bladedancer, a great mercenary who was slightly insane. Following different directions and battling all over the multiverse it finally came to the end here. Along the way both souls had discovered secrets and interesting facts about their lives. The most important one was that they were both played for fools. Someone wanted them split, someone wanted them to travel, and someone wanted them to fight each other. Someone had pulled the strings of fate all over reality and forced them to this final confrontation.

The good and sane side wore the powerful Psi armor. A piece of his past with E.Y.E. The armor was colored black with gold lines. Running down his right forearm was a gold snake wrapped around the gauntlet, while his left had two gold lines going vertically across his arm, from the beginning of his forearm to the base of his wrist. On his shoulders were three metal plates over lapping each other with v shape designs with some type of runes going along the bottom lines of the V's. His chest plate had a diamond shape with a circle design with a feathered dragon inside of the circle. On his legs were black metal plates that ran up to his knees. A knight helm with gold designs and three spikes going down his skull was on his head. On the right side of the helm was a communicator built into it. Underneath it all he wore a black trench coat. The armor was made to increase a Psion's power.

The other wore the secretive Contractor's armor. The armor they wore when doing mercenary work. This consisted of a metal, dark silver colored skull mask. A hooded tattered trench coat with silver plates sewn onto the front. These plates over lapped each other and came down to right above his waist. On his forearms were leather and dark silver gauntlets. Around his waist was a black belt with a silver buckle. And crossing his silver chest piece was another belt that wrapped around him. On his legs were black leather boots that also had silver plates attached to them. Only these were kept on by four adjustable leather straps. This armor was made to intimidate his contractors and help with casting magic spells instead of psi-spells.

At the moment however neither one was casting any spell. Both were panting heavily from the battle that had littered the cavern with craters. Both stopped using spells an hour ago after they exhausted both their magicka energy pool, and their mental energy. Both were duel wielding black four foot long katanas. The fight had been going on for too long. Their weapons chipped and cracked, their armor scratched up and dented. And both were bleeding heavily, at this point it didn't matter who won. They both knew this fight was pointless but they wanted to be the main soul in control. Even if it was just for a moment, because as things stand… Even if one of them were to win that one would die a few minutes later. Call it pride, call it stupidity, they both accepted this fight and now they would finish it.

Their voices echoed across the hall as they started speaking to each other.

The Psion spoke first. "You know I didn't think our lives would end like this when we began our journey." The other chuckled at that.

"Well what do expect when your entire life was just a staged game for a stronger being." He sighed before continuing. "I guess life for people like us isn't supposed to have happy endings."

The other grunted in agreement. "I blame our stupidity for not realizing a puppet master earlier on. If we knew from the get go…"

The other finished his sentence. "We wouldn't have done what we did. But maybe that was the point." Still talking he charged at his other. "Maybe if we knew we wouldn't have saved all those people." They both swung their right swords at each other. Making them connect in between them. Both broke off from the engagement and twirled around and struck with their left swords. Once again they connected neither one injuring the other.

The Psion spoke up again when their blades collided. "I'd like to believe that I at least would've saved all those dimensions. But maybe you have a point." They broke off and began swinging at each other at staggering speeds. Blades connected and chipped as they hit each other creating small shock waves all the while. Like their name sakes they looked like they were dancing with the blades. If one blocked an attack the other didn't hit them, if one hit the other than that one would be hit as well. Their abilities so evenly matched none could get the upper hand on the other. The ground underneath them was slick with blood making the battle ground harder to stand on. Seeing this they both jumped to the side leaving the slick area behind, but never once did they stop exchanging blows.

All around them there were other areas sleek with blood. This showed just how long they've been fighting. So long that any amount of mental or magick energy they regained went into healing their wounds. Stepping back once more they talked once again. Starting with the magic user.

"You know I like a good battle as much as the next insane villain but… This is starting to get rather ridiculous."

The Psion nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean, just look at this place!" Saying that he pointed out the area around them showing the devastation they've caused. "We're lucky we haven't collapsed the roof onto ourselves!" Both laughed as if they weren't fighting to the death. "We're such idiots. We like to say we're geniuses and master tacticians and yet…"

The other finished for him. "We're fighting ourselves to the death just for a mastermind we don't know the identity of. What are we doing?" That was a question which they couldn't answer. But both knew the answer to, they were too stubborn to just leave it be. To put aside their differences, and just be one. No both of them wanted control. But they both knew they were dead any way's so there really wasn't any point to this fight. Still they leapt at each other once again. Their blades colliding and chipping once again. And their blood spilling onto the floor once again. However this bout was different than the last one. The Psion noticed that his darker half wasn't moving as fast and his blows were noticeably weaker. He didn't understand it; they were so even before now so why was he weakening?

Still he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth and so pressed his new advantage. His attacks started making more wounds onto his other; however his darker half never said anything about it. That was when he realized what his other half was doing. He was allowing himself to be killed, allowing the Psion to take the last few moments of their life. It was ironic in a way… He was supposed to be the selfless good half, and his other was supposed to be the greedy evil half. But here he was giving what he wanted most away. He smiled underneath his helmet what he was about to do next would stop this battle. Seeing his dark half go in to stab him he moved as if to block it. However as attack drew closer he stopped moving and dropped his swords.

The dark one's eyes widened behind his mask as he couldn't stop the attack and so impaled his other through the heart. He couldn't believe it, he sacrificed himself so that he could live a little longer. However contrary to those thoughts that was not the Psion's intentions. The Psion grabbed his other in a tight embrace before speaking.

"With this we are whole again, not one or the other will be in control. No we will be one and the same, as such we'll both live these last moments feeling complete." His dark half understood and gave a small chuckle before talking for the last time.

"Yes together it is then. And then whole we shall be." At those words they both exploded into particles of multiple colors and size. The particles then converged into one spot and reformed into one body. This new body didn't have the armor of either of them. But instead wore a black duster with a white shirt underneath. He also wore black pants with a black belt that had a silver buckle. On his feet were black combat boots. He also had white fingerless gloves and on his ring finger on his left hand was a white jeweled ring. And because he no longer wore his mask or helmet you could see his features. He had dark black hair and blue eyes with tan skin. He looked young no more than seventeen. Though his weapons had disappeared he knew he didn't need them. Looking at himself he took note of his looks. He liked the look but was sad he couldn't enjoy it. Suddenly he grabbed his chest in pain and collapsed to his knees.

Laughing he gave a smile despite the blood leaking from several wounds underneath his new clothes. Though there was some blood leaking out from the side of his mouth he still spoke out loud. "So this is what it feels like to be whole? It's nice I've forgotten the feeling. I just wished things could've ended differently for me." He sighed and moved so he was lying down on his back looking at the caverns ceiling overhead. And though no one was there he continued speaking.

"I know you're there… The one who forced us to do this, and with both of us together I also know that you wanted my light half to win the fight. My dark half found that out and ended up accepting that. However now together we have defied you and your plans. Call it our last great resistance if you will." He coughed and blood came out, wiping it with his right hand he looked at it. "This blood is mine own. Just like my choices are my own. I've lived a long life… two hundred years to be exact. I'm fine with dying complete like this. Now what to call these final moments?" He thought and chuckled as he began his last spell. This spell was a mix of psionic, magicka, spiritual, and life energy. Being split in half the other two energies was lost to him completely. Now whole he can once again perform incredible feats.

Although this one wasn't aimed to save his life it was still impressive and quite important. With his very last bit of energy he sent a message to his loved ones. His family who adopted him in, his comrades and colleagues in his mercenary guild he's created, his three students Artemis, Saito, and Zero. And lastly to both the W.R.C's leader Jack of Doom and Yukari Yakumo his own teacher. Even though his he was in a separate dimension and not everyone was in the same dimension… Using his last bit of strength he was able to send it out his last farewell. The message told them how sorry he was for dying and leaving them behind. It also talked about how much he enjoyed his time with them and how much he cared and loved them. The last thing he put into the message was advice and a private message for each individual that only they would hear.

Weaving the spell he took one last tug in his void pocket and pulled out his journal and his grimore. The journal talked about all of his adventures and thoughts, while his grimoire held every single last spell, technique, and knowledge about this reality. Including dimensional coordinates, creatures, civilizations, and so much more. It was a treasure trove of knowledge and he didn't want it to go to waste. He planned on giving it to Patchouli Knowledge. A friend and librarian to the scarlet devil mansion in the world known as Gensokyo. Gensokyo also happened to be the place Yukari and his adopted family lived. The Scarlet family to be absolutely precise. He laughed when he imagined the look on Patchouli's face when she gets a hold of this book.

He stopped laughing after a bit and before he finally expired sent everything through the dimensions to their targets. Now that he had done this he felt calm and knew that they would be fine without him. He had done all he could for them. And so with one final breath he closed his eyes and embraced death… However this wasn't to be, for moments before his spirit and soul left his body it was put into some type of stasis barrier. The barrier was made of multiple colors and shaped like a diamond. Slowly it lifted his body off the ground and rose into the air a couple of meters. Then in a flash of light it vanished.

_**We are the line break that comes forth to line break.**_

Once the barrier that held Bladedancer's body reappeared it was in a completely different place. This place was a mass of floating pieces of rock and structures. And everywhere you looked you could only see clouds and grey. It was an infinite place where time and conventional laws of physics held no meaning. This place was none other than the void. Or at least one part of it… This place was created by the voids ruler to train and teach Voidwalkers how to use the gifts he has given them. This being was known only as the outsider to mortal men, since his true name was lost to the flow of time and only few other being knew his real name. Looking over Neos was none other than the outsider. He looked like a young slim man with oily brown hair and eyes of pure black, as if looking in them you could see the abyss. He wore a brown jacket, brown slacks, and black dress shoes.

Though he was simply dressed he still radiated a feeling of power. And though Neos couldn't hear him he spoke directly to him.

"Poor boy never given any rest not even in the last moments of life. You would've gained your rest if your dark half won the fight. But instead you exceeded expectations and merged completely. You always did have a way at breaking limits. From your fight with the great commander Rimanah, to defeating the old one, and killing a Nether demon… But not just any Nether demon, but a pit lord. Personally I'd say you've done enough but I don't call the shots anymore. Isn't that right Maxos?" The outsider turned behind him to address one of the few beings in reality that could pose a threat to him. Although this one was an old friend and an ally in these dark times.

Maxos appeared as an old man with shoulder length white hair, a neat and trimmed large white beard, and silver eyes. His attire consisted of open white robes with a blue silver sash and silver blue pants tucked into white long leather boots. He was holding onto a brown wizards staff that had a club like head. The staff was taller than him by four inches despite him being six feet seven. And even with his robes you could see that he was strong and muscular even though he looked like an old man.

When he spoke it was with authority and wisdom. "You know why we can't let him rest yet. He still needs to become something far greater than he has ever imagined. And though he succeeded past our expectations this time he needs a few more things before he's completely ready."

The outsider folded his arms while staring at the powerful Broodknight. "Yes I know this, and if it wasn't for Primordus's right hand man we would've not had to resort to such drastic measures. That Dragonite is recruiting creatures we've not seen for millennia." Maxos nodded his head gravely.

"Yes I know which is why even I was forced to send my daughter somewhere safe. I even erased both her and her mother's memories of me. That was not easy but it was needed. Besides I plan on making it up to her eventually. But back to Neos right now he is powerful but yet not strong enough. For now we need to erase his memories and change his body. This will be the last time we do so however."

The outsider nodded his head but then quickly furrowed his brow. "What about his powers? Will we seal them like last time?" Maxos thought for a moment before answering.

"Yes and no, this time he will need a large nugget of his abilities if we want him to succeed in this last trial. I don't want it to be a huge piece of his power but I want it large enough that he'll get though his training quickly. Faster than his training with E.Y.E. that will be crucial if our plan is to work." The outsider nodded and they both got to work, weaving spells and speaking words of power they changed Neos so he nothing but a small six year old boy. Although this six year old could take on an expert swordsman. When their work was done and the last remains of his memories were sealed they stopped to look at their work. Neos now looked like a small clone of his older self. With their work done Maxos sighed and turned around.

Seeing his old friends actions the outsider spoke to him. "What is wrong my friend?" He then added with a teasing tone "Getting to old for this kind of work?" Maxos rolled his eyes before answering him.

"I may be older than even you… But I'm still quite young compared to other beings in this reality. As for my sigh well…" He paused before continuing. "I just hope one day everyone can forgive me and understand why I do the things I do. Sure once upon a time I was a strict master and mentor punishing all very severely for their mistakes. But that was a long time ago."

The outsider gave him a blank stare before speaking. "For us a couple hundred years isn't that long Maxos…" Annoyed that he pointed that our Maxos's voice became irritated.

"Be that as it may, I've still changed. Anyway we need to send Neos off to his final test. After this he'll be on his own for a time. Then we'll jump in and return his memories and powers." The outsider nodded his head in agreement and backed up from the barrier enclosing the sleeping boy. With quick but steps that held purpose Maxos approached the barrier and placed his hand on it looking at Neos's peaceful face.

In sorrow he spoke. "If only we didn't have this war… If only a fight between me and Primordus didn't end up with thousands of dimensions being destroyed… Maybe then the four of us could've lived in peace. Good luck my son…" With those last words he sent Neos to a new world. A world that would both test him, and give him a power he never once dreamed of having. And though the threats are great Maxos knew he'd survive and become even stronger and more heroic than ever before.

Hearing a coughing sound he turned back to the outsider with an eyebrow raised. "So… What will we do about Yukari? I mean she's not strong enough to kill us but… An angry Yukari isn't a good Yukari. And at this point I don't think she'll listen to us anymore." Maxos was about to answer when they both felt a high amount of anger and killing intent from behind them. Slowly turning around they could see a long blond haired woman wearing a pink mob cap and a pink and purple long-sleeved dress, she also was carrying a pink parasol, and had dark golden eyes. This was Yukari Yakumo. And right now she was more than a little pissed. Not she was absolutely livid. And thus two of the most powerful beings in reality shivered in fear and gave loud audible gulps. Because they knew this wouldn't be very pleasant.

**Slayer: And that's it for now! I hope this turned out better than the last one. Now for those reading this will be the Divinity two game with a little of my own twist to it. But I guess you could probably already tell that by now.**

**Shadow: Wow so officially Bladedancer is now killed off and we now know that Neos is actually him. How will this affect your other story?**

**Neos/Bladedancer: I'm curious about that as well…**

**Everyone: (Stares at him)**

**Neos/Bladedancer: What?**

**Outsider: You've fused into one body as in literally.**

**Neos/Bladedancer: Aren't we one though.**

**Shadow: Not what he meant but okay.**

**Slayer: Yeah and as for the question this probably won't affect the story to much besides giving a little background to one of the TOTDG's main characters.**

**Shadow: Okay but who's Neos's sister? You've mentioned her a few times before.**

**Slayer: Nuh, uh, uh. That's a secret along with whose working with Primordus along with who Primordus actually is. Although any true fans to a certain game will probably know who I'm talking about. But for now Review and tell me what you think. As for now this is Slayer Infinium signing off!**

**Shadow: Your house is still destroyed you know?**

**Slayer: Yes I know I'll make sure to get Yang and the Courier back for that later.**

**Neos/Bladedancer: Just don't touch her hair.**

**Slayer: No need to remind me. Don't worry I have everything planned Mwahahahaha! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Slayer: Here we are LOTDG Part two chapter two!**

**Judan: Yep now with more me in it!**

**Slayer: You weren't around back then though.**

**Judan: Yes but now as I am part of Dark Guard productions I help with every story!**

**Neos: That is worrisome.**

**Shadow: Yeah but don't worry about it too much. Everything will probably end up perfect.**

**Neos: If you say so… Any way who's going to do the disclaimer?**

**Raze'thur: Oh that'd be me today. Ahem… We here at Dark Guard productions own nothing except… OC's and reality building concepts. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

**Slayer: Now without further ado…**

**Everyone: Here's the story!**

**Shadow: By the way I see your just one body now Neos. Definitely less creepy.**

**Neos: Yeah well it was just the right time now.**

**Judan: Right time?**

**Slayer: Let's just get to the story.**

**{Hello}: Voice in the head**

_[Mind reading]_

_Hello: Thinking_

_**Hello: Ghost**_

(J/N): Judan note

(S/N): Slayer note

**Chapter one: Farglow Trickery**

_**The dragon**_

I was excited today, and why wouldn't I be? Today was the day I took the final test to become… a dragon slayer! The youngest one in history I might add. I remember it all quite clearly… when I was six I woke up outside of a dragon slayer's encampment. I had no memory, except for my name Neos. Understandably I was rather confused… that was when one of the Slayer's returning to the camp spotted me. It was obvious that I didn't know what I was doing. The man then approached me to see what was wrong. He was an elderly man with bright silver eyes, a trademark for all true dragon slayers.

His hair was long and grey in color. But there were also some braids in it, mostly in the front and on the sides. He also had a fluffy bearded face; however there were also scars over his left eye. His eyes were soft yet held a certain steel in them. This man was Gregory Alastair a commander in the dragon slayers. From there he asked me what was wrong and I told it to him straight. After that the rest of it is pretty much history. He took me on as his student, and I studied under him and many others. However everyone was rather impressed with my growth. In just two short years I had managed to pass almost every test.

The only ones remaining are the ones I'm going to take right now. However during those years, I was also able to help see something everyone missed. Well at least show Gregory, which were the misconceptions as to why we hunt the dragon knights. Beings gifted with Elder dragon magic. This gift allows them to take on a dragon form. The reason why they are hunted is because during the Great War. A war between the hero god of mankind, a man named Lucian. Otherwise known as the Divine a man who fought, and won many victories against the black ring. A group of cultists that worshiped a demon… a great demon of destruction that is.

Anyway during the war he fought against their leader a man called Damian. He was said to be the human reincarnation of the demon. However during the war a dragon knight stabbed the Divine in the back. It was thanks to a wizard called Zandalor that the army was rallied and beat back the ring. However a group of the Divines most trusted paladins, decided that the dragons as a whole. Were to blame for their leaders death, and so they became the first slayer's.

Personally I've never understood as to why, all the Dragon knights were punished. This was something I investigated, and brought up with Gregory many times. At first he was rather insistent that I stop looking too much into it. But as time went by, he seemed to become more open with my investigations. Even eventually going so far as to help me with them. As we looked and searched, we eventually came across inconsistencies.

Small things concerning the orders history, and about many different dragons that have been slain. Being one of the oldest members, Gregory was shocked to find all of this. He also cursed himself for being so blind. Especially since we found evidence that the tampering, was due to the Black rings interference. Unfortunately we were the only two to actually know, about the dragon Knights innocence. This is quite unfortunate seeing how as far as we know… there is only one left. The dragon knight's name is Talana, so in order to rectify everything and find out the truth… We conducted the final test already without anyone's knowledge.

The last test was set into three parts… The first was receiving the memories of a dragon. Not only would this make me almost immune to mind magic, but also grant me the years and experience of one. There were supposed to be two side effects from this. One my eyes turn the same glowing silver as the others, and two I gain the ability to see spirits.

When he first mentioned that, I was a little sarcastic about it not being creepy. But like I said before there were _supposed_ to be two side effects. Luckily for me I only got one. The ability to see ghosts… for some reason my eyes did not change color, which was lucky since it would work into our later plans. When I went through the "proper" test, I would have to use an illusion to change my eyes. But it would make tricking others a bit easier, if I didn't show up with silver eyes before the test.

The second part of the test was more of a gift to me than anything else. I was given the power to read minds, and influence them slightly just like the dragons. Originally the spell was for dragons only. But during a raid on one of the dragon knight's forts, the slayers had managed to find a scroll pertaining to it. The last part was a little more… dangerous… I had to fight an enraged spirit. Apparently the ethereal energy being given off by the ghost, would help stabilize the memories I gained. Otherwise I'd go mad and start ripping out my own fingernails, and chewing on bones in a cave somewhere.

Not quite the appealing prospect I can assure you. Still the spirit wasn't too tough, and I managed to send it back to the afterlife with little difficulty. Now with the test already done, he sent me with Commander Rhode to do my test for "real". But that was only just part of the plan. You see he was starting to get reports of Talana, somewhere in an area called broken valley. Once we were done with my initiation, he would send word about her to Rhode. Then we would go there to investigate the reports. And if the reports held true… I was supposed to do what I could to save the last dragon knight.

This would label me a traitor and put a big fat target on my back. However we knew this needed to be done, once things start settling down again then Gregory would contact me. But now I had to get through a few things first…

_**We are the line break that comes forth to line break.**_

Finally walking off of the zeppelin I looked around me to observe the area. I had to admit this place did seem peaceful. Over to my left was a river than ran off into a waterfall that fell into a large ravine. In fact the place was so high up, that we needed the zeppelin to get up here in the first place. Looking to my right was a little storage area with a wooden table and a few chairs. It was next to an undercover area made of wood. Behind me was a giant red zeppelin. To be honest I didn't understand why they didn't call the thing an airship. It looked more like a floating boat.

But I didn't create the thing so my opinions meant squat. Then finally was the road leading to the actual village. The village was called Farglow, and was originally a goblin town. Well… until the great war happened and the helpless goblins were completely slaughtered.

_War… I'll tell you that it definitely isn't a good thing._ Suddenly a voice shook me from my thoughts.

"Here we are, Farglow. The place where our disciples become true dragon slayers, and today that honor is yours." Looking ahead of me there was a blond haired woman speaking to me. Her eyes like everyone else's were silver in color. Her hair went down her back and was pushed behind her ears. She also had a fair skin complexion, and had a blue tattoo of a dragon going up the left side of her face, and curling around her eye. It wasn't a full picture of a dragon, but just a side view of it. But even that was stretching it a bit. Her armor was actually strange looking to me. Then again I questioned most of the countries armors, both in aesthetics and functionality.

Rhode's armor was just as strange as anyone else's. First on her shoulders were four triangular spikes. Two of them were attached together, with the one being near her neck pointed upwards. And the one attached to it pointing outwards towards her shoulder. Now this would be fine if the triangles weren't ten inches long and eight inches wide! No to mention two of the other spikes that were laid on top of them! They were both pointing away from each other at an angle. They were also slightly curving towards her shoulders. It was this way on each side. The issue with this is that… one you can't see to either side of you, unless you physically turn your body.

Then secondly you could only move your head in two directions… up… and down. The bit of armor covering her chest and stomach were pretty normal though. But the darker patches of metal on top of her… chest were kind of strange, and there was a pyramid shaped triangle between them. It was also pointing up to her chin so that restricted a bit more movement. The armor on her arms were just fine, just chainmail down to her hands where she had on gauntlets. Though on each gauntlet were three triangles, reminiscing of the ones on her shoulders. However… for lower protection was just metal boots… nothing protected the bottom of her legs.

The only things close were four more triangles each adjacent to each other. Two covered her front and back and were made of cloth and the others… her left and right sides. This also didn't leave much to the imagination. Her muscled yet feminine thighs were quite visible, and the armor almost didn't cover her lower body. My thoughts were that she would one day get hit in the leg, thus ending her career. However apparently the grey and sliver armor was doing something right. Seeing how she's slain more dragon knights than anyone else in the order.

I myself wore something a bit simpler, something that would actually protect me. I wore chainmail underneath a brown long sleeved shirt. And over that I wore a brown long coat. The coat was opened in the front, and also had a high collar reaching the top of my neck. It was also enchanted to make sure I didn't over heat or freeze to death. It was also enchanted to deal with magic, as well as physical attacks. Over the coat I had on a thick black belt with a few bags attached to it. One was on my left side, and the other was on my back side. I also had another belt that looped around my right shoulder, and connected with my first belt on each side.

This way I could carry my quiver of arrows on my back. On my legs were black leather pants, stuffed into brown leather boots that almost went to my knees. Then finally was my weapons, there was a black bow on my back attached by two metal hooks on my belt. I also had a one edged sword attached to my hip. I really didn't know what to call the blade to be honest. I had personally made it, and attached it to my soul to basically make it indestructible. The blade was only two thumbs wide, and was straight but ended up in a rounded tip. The blade was about three and a half feet long with an elven inch handle. The blade's color was also pitch black.

Being attached to my soul, I could change the length of handle and blade to fit me when I'm older. You see… I've always liked a little longer sword. Along with my bow, arrows, and sword I also had a few throwing knives. But that was a far as my offensive equipment went. For emergencies I had a few potions that I've brewed myself, along with some emergency foods. They were put into my two bags, which were enchanted to hold more than should be possible given their size. As for my own personal features… I had blue silverish eyes and dark black hair. I was also pretty tan, but that was mostly from me working out in the sun.

Amazing what two years of intensive training could do for you. But that was enough of that for now.

Looking at her and seeing that she wanted me to speak I did. "So… what is it that I'm supposed to do here ma'am?" It was an honest enough question. You see in order to make me look believable; Gregory had actually told me nothing of the village. Looking at me with a small smile she answered my question.

"It is quite simple, seek out the men and women who reside here and benefit from their knowledge." Seeing the strange look on my face she laughed a bit before continuing. "I know it might sound vague… but don't worry Farglow will explain itself."

_Well it better… Or else this whole plan will fall apart_. Of course I didn't say my thoughts out loud… but the whole situation was just bizarre. Here I was the youngest graduate in history, and yet… I was pretty much not being told anything about this place. Still I had a job to do, so sighing I spoke with a tone that suggested acceptance.

"I guess I'll see you later commander…" Smiling a bit at my tone, she also bid me farewell as well as good luck. She then walked over to the waiting area along with a couple others who joined us. Turning back to the trail that led to the village I started my way up it. Along the way I found a few bunnies… which I promptly burned to death with a fireball. Now don't give me that look… I did it for a good cause! You see in Rivellon there is something called the killer rabbit. Gregory had come upon it once and was almost killed by it. The thing was a monster and controlled all the other rabbits as its spies.

Of course no one believes us and calls us crazy… but we'll prove it exists someday! Walking up the hill I eventually looked upon a wall attached to the mountain. It stopped when it reached the cliff to my left. The same one that led to the river that fell off the mountains. There was an archway underneath it.

There inside the arch was a man wearing a green tunic, with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath. His hair was brown, and went down his neck. On his face was a short beard and side burns. He had a farmers tan, and had blue eyes. Around his right shoulder was a small brown bag. Then finally he was wearing brown pants and boots with a thick leather belt around his waist. When he saw me he got up and greeted me with a smile.

"The disciple arrives! Let me bid ye welcome to Farglow. My names Edmund." Smiling at his chipper attitude I returned his greeting with a smile of my own.

"And greetings to you Edmund, my names Neos Drakon at your service. I thank you for your greeting." He chuckled a bit at that before saying something a bit surprising.

"And I thank you for your patience. Most who come here loath being called pupil." He then paused before continuing. "Disciple is such a belittling word, to describe those who have trained since the age of ten! To become the elite of man's warriors." He then smiled down at me before correcting himself. "Well at least most train at the age of ten. Others such as yourself are rather gifted. But don't worry you'll be a dragon slayer soon enough!" Though I appeared happy at his words inwardly I was something else.

_You poor fools. I may have the skills of a slayer, but I won't help you with your genocide._ It was an accurate way to describe what the slayers were doing. All of them went after the dragons when the Divine died. They killed them all without even learning their side of the story.

But of course I couldn't say that out loud so I said something different. "So how do I become a slayer then?" My question amused him as he chuckled before answering.

"I'm sure commander Rhode has been cryptic on this whole affair. But I can't really reveal much more, you'll have to see for yourself." I frowned at his answer but he wasn't quite done. "In fact the only thing I can tell you is to find Morgana near the water fall. Then everything will become clear…" Looking at him blankly I sighed before deciding that asking anything else would be pointless.

"Alright then… I guess I'll see you around." Nodding his head he agreed with me before saying goodbye. Once inside I could see that Farglow was indeed a small place. Around me I could see a couple of people, chickens, pigs, and even a few buildings. But they were divided by the river the river that ran between them. The bridge connecting the two half's was made of stone. Then finally there was a dark stone statue of a woman in robes, holding a serpent in her left hand. Seeing how it was meant to say that dragons are lifted up and cleansed by us I ignored it.

Remembering that this Morgana woman was supposed to help me here, I left for the waterfall. Crossing over the stone bridge I ignored the stares coming from those around me. I was used it by now, after all my age was quite a novelty. No one had ever come here at such a young age. Eventually walking around a ruined wall… and killing a few more rabbits, and a chicken by accident I made it to the waterfall. Next to it was a golden brazier being held up by three dragons. The brazier was sitting on the golden dragon's backs. However the whole thing was held up by a circular base.

I couldn't help but glare at the thing, it was not their fault that the Divine was killed. Yet this thing suggested the blame rests completely on their backs.

_I'll fix this one day… sooner or later._ Not being able to look at it anymore the sounds of voices caught my attention.

"What if we combined it with the herbal distillation?" Looking over I saw a women and a ghost. And I had to raise an eyebrow at both. The ghost looked exactly like the one I fought before, and the woman was wearing the same armor as Rhode. The woman's hair was also almost like Rhodes; however she had dark red hair and a small bun on the back of her head. She also had makeup around her eyes and an eyeball tattoo on her forehead.

The ghost however was grey and was see through at the bottom. And its upper body had what looked like a head inside it. The ghosts face also was in a perpetual moan, with also hollow eyes and hair that stuck out completely. Its body also looked like a shrouds.

As for its hands… they were pretty much just long thin claws. At first I didn't believe him, but Gregory said pretty much all ghosts look the same. Looking at this completely different spirit, told me that he was telling the truth.

"No combing that brew with last night's herbal distillation might cause an implosion!" Looking at the woman who I deduced was Morgana; I could only become confused at their conversation. I mean I'm pretty good with potions, but not having been here for their whole talk left me out of the loop.

The ghost however despite her answer shrugged it off. "Just try it anyway." Morgana eyes widened a bit at this before throwing her hands in the air and retorting.

"Try it anyway?! You can be so irresponsible sometimes!" The ghost hearing her words shrugged its shoulders before talking again.

"Why does it matter that much? I doubt the implosion will do too much damage. And besides you're tough and can probably handle one tiny implosion." Morgana rolled her eyes before giving him her answer.

"That's easy for you to say… You can't die a second time." I had to agree with her on that one, but now seeing how the conversation was over I walked up to them. All the while pretending that I couldn't see the ghost man.

Hearing me approach she smiled while waving me over. "Greetings disciple, I am Morgana. The archmage of Farglow." Smiling back I gave a quick bow before introducing myself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am, I am Neos Drakon. The man Edmund told me to find you first before anything else. So care to tell me how this works?" Smiling still she answered me.

"Yes Edmund a good man, I'll thank him later for pointing you over here first. No doubt your age has caused even more ruckus than usual. The village can get a bit dull sometimes… But as for your question?" Her face became serious before continuing.

"You're here for a ritual, one that will give you the memories of a dragon. This will make you immune to their mind attacks as well as color your eyes silver. But there are side effects…" By the look on her face I could tell she was talking about the going crazy thing. "But there's nothing to be done about that." Looking at her I could only sigh at those words. However… knowing that I needed to do this looked at her in determination.

"I'm ready to receive the memories." Seeing my determined face she nodded her head.

"Then prepare to become a dragon slayer." Now here came the tricky part. For rituals such as these, the person needs to enter your mind and directly put the memories into your brain. So obviously she'd know something was up the moment she set foot inside. Luckily we prepared for that, you see inside one of my bags was a crystal. A crystal infused with my memories before I gained the dragons memory. We had also deleted all information of our plans from it as well. So basically this memory crystal would take my place, all I had to do was act the part.

After a moment of concentration Morgana was done. And to my great relief she did not seem suspicious of me. However needing to act, I hunched over a bit and covered my eyes with my hands. After a moment I uncovered them to reveal silver eyes. Seeing this she nodded her head with a smile.

"And that's that! Though I must admit your mind was the most interesting I've ever implanted the memories in. Usually there is some resistance, but all I felt was a slight tug. As if you truly wanted the memories. Plus I feel as though the side effects will be lessened on you." Trying to act excited I beamed at her for the compliment.

"That's actually what Master Gregory told me when he tried to read my mind! Apparently despite my age I have very strong mental abilities." Now while this was true I wasn't necessarily… telling her the whole truth. Case in point I could already read minds, and therefore could keep people out. Though really the only ones capable of mind reading are… powerful wizards, dragons and their knights, and us the dragon "slayers".

Smiling at my attitude she continued to speak. "Now before you go I need to tell you your next step." I quickly turned my face serious while she continued. "Seek out Albriech, Aravir, and Gawain. Those three know more about their trade then anyone you'll probably meet. Now since you probably know about the side effect, of you losing your memories of your years of training. Those three will give you a little knowledge to start out with. Now go on! There are some recipes I need to work on." I nodded my head and bowed again before saying farewell.

Oh yeah the last side effect… for some reason that didn't work on me. I still kept all my abilities from before I gained the memories. You see… in order to have the memories you need to have somewhere to put them. So what better than to erase your years of training, and replace the blank with the memories. That way you get them and can quickly regain the skills you had by body memory. An ingenious idea no doubt… but as I said it didn't work that way for me. While Gregory was performing the ritual he noticed something odd. It was as if I already had all the space I needed for the memories. We contributed that fact with how I have no knowledge of my origins.

We also believe that I have a memoriter of all things. Which means my brains finds all information important so I remember everything. In other words a perfect memory, which helped on the actual written tests, let me tell you.

But as I walked away from Morgana I had at least two more issues to deal with. One I need to pick a skill, and two I need to deal with the person who gives you the mind reading ability. Now while we're sure the stone could hold out until I was done here. We didn't know if the mind reader would find anything suspicious in my mind. So here to hoping I come out unscathed…

_I'm going to be run out of this town aren't I? _Yeah if you haven't noticed I'm not much of an optimist. So walking back into the village, I looked around for the three people I'd meet. But looking towards the bridge I saw a girl about seven years older than me, on the bridge to the other side of the village. I sighed at seeing what she was wearing.

_Seriously is that armor just standard wear or something? How I could I possibly have missed that?!_ The girl was wearing the same armor as the other two. Only she had fairer skin, and brown hair. Her hair was done up with braids that dangled in front of her. She also wore a red bandana on her head. Now even I could see that she was kind of cute… But she was a lot older than me so I ignored those instincts. But as to why she was important… I had to assume, that she was the one to give me the mind reading ability. So walking towards her she stopped me and spoke while smiling at me.

"Hello I am Isabela. I'm here to give you a gift, but first think of something… anything." Blinking I realized that she wanted to mess with me a bit with her mind reading.

_We'll just see about that won't we? Now what to think of…_ I grinned when I thought of something perfect. Reading my thoughts she frowned.

"This is one of the most important days of your life… and you're thinking of the pork chops you had for dinner? I know you're the youngest after me… but I can't tell if that makes you mellow, or shallow." At her words I just grinned before responding.

"Sorry but you were going to mess with me, so I decided to even the playing field a bit. You see Master Gregory had already demonstrated the mind reading trick. So with the way you were acting I kind of felt you were going to do something similar." Hearing my words she sighed then gave an exasperated chuckle.

When done she addressed me again. "Well I guess it's not uncommon, for the older members to that to the youngsters. But seeing how you already knew took away some fun out of it. I mean there's hardly ever any recruits here, and nothing ever happens either. So I need to get some fun somehow." Shaking her head she continued to speak. "But I guess we should move on, I'm sure you know the "gift" I referenced is mind reading?"

I nodded my head positively. Although I was mentally hoping my crystal would hold out. "Alright then prepare for this, it might be a bit disorienting at first. Now stand still and look into my eyes." Doing as requested she closed her own eyes before opening them again. Acting with prior experience I held my head a bit before shaking it. She seemed to buy it before she spoke some more.

"There you go, the worlds secrets are now yours… I trust you to be responsible with this?" As she said those words her eyes narrowed onto mine. Gulping a bit I quickly shook my head yes, now placated she ruffled my hair a bit. "Now that's a good dragon slayer. Now off you go, you need to find the three Morgana mentioned to you. But remember you can only leave with one skill given by one of them." With those words she walked off as I glared at her for messing up my hair. I try to keep my hair at a medium length and slightly neat. The longest I ever let it get is probably when it almost invades my eyesight.

But back to business, I needed to find Albriech, Aravir, and Gawain.

_Should be easy enough… I already see someone swinging around a great sword, some magician working on a spell, and a ranger shooting a target. I guess those are the three guys._ Looking at them I decided that the less suspicious thing for me to do was to go with magic. Seeing how I was already firing off fire balls at evil rabbits. So walking forward I went towards the man wearing red hooded robes.

Seeing me approach he looked at me with a sneer before speaking. "What is it with you people; can't you see I'm busy?" I blinked a bit before narrowing my eyes at him. So far I was regretting my decision, but I knew I had to just grin and bear it.

"Sorry but I was hoping you would be the one to help me with my magic." Seeing my eyes, he looked me up and down with a scrutinizing gaze before answering.

"Hmph! Well I must say slayers are getting younger every year it seems. But I'll help you if I must! I'm Albriech the greatest sorcerer. Now remember magic isn't something of fanciful tales of wizards in pointy hats, and staying away from the front lines. They're warriors! But first you need to remember some of your skills. So here take… Oh I see you already have a weapon. I must say it looks rather unique… but no matter take your skill and go!" As he said that there was a light that encompassed me before it disappeared. Now seeing how he wasn't going to do anything else for me I left his presence.

_Sheesh what complete jerk, oh well at least things won't be suspicious now._ Looking around I really wasn't interested all that much in the rest of the people here. Call me cold but… they wouldn't really do anything for me at this moment. However I did want to say goodbye to Isabela before I left. Looking around and past the swordsman, I found her conversing with another woman. They were in front of another wall and arch. Only this time there was a barrier in the arch. So walking up to her I tapped her arm to get her attention. Turning to me both women smiled.

"Oh hello there Neos, I assume that you've got your skill?" I nodded towards Isabela before answering.

"Yes, in fact I talked to Albriech… cheerful fellow isn't he?" Both of them laughed at my comment. Smiling I decided now was time. "Well I just thought to say goodbye before I leave. Don't know when I'll see you again if ever. After all… a slayer can only step foot here once, unless assigned here." Smiling warmly at me she once again ruffled my hair before speaking.

"Oh I'm sure we'll meet again. Besides you're now the youngest of the order after me. I'm sure you'll do just fine out there." I glared playfully at her before smiling. To be honest the reason I was acting like this was because she's the youngest person I've ever been around. The rest were always twelve years older than me. So I was a bit of a relieved to find her. Although… I did feel bad about what I was going to do later. You know "betraying" the order and all that, so I said one last thing.

"Hey Isabela… If you end up hearing anything about me just know that I'm doing it for a good cause." That got her to raise an eyebrow at me.

"What do you mean by that?" Shrugging my shoulders I feigned innocence.

"I don't know to be honest… but I just feel as though somethings coming… but perhaps I'm being paranoid. Anyway I'll see you again someday. So take care until then." Still a bit confused from my pervious words she didn't respond immediately. But when she did it was with a smile.

"Sure take care young slayer." Nodding at her words I started walking back to the village's entrance. Once there Edmund stood up to say goodbye.

"Well it seems you're armed and ready to go. I hope we cross paths again one day until then…" He paused to stretched out his hand, smiling at him I grabbed it and shook it as he continued. "Please take care of yourself." Smiling at him I nodded my head before answering.

"You take care as well Edmund. And don't worry, I'll be just fine." Ending our shake I walked through the entrance and started on the trail back to the zeppelin. Meeting back up with the commander and the others was a bit of a hassle though.

Seeing how when she saw me she immediately spoke. "Finally you're here! I'm sorry but we'll have to save the celebration until later. You see we've spotted a dragon and we've been sent to deal with it. Now quickly all aboard!" All I could do was blink before being ushered back into the sleeping quarters inside of the large ship. However as I sat on my bunk I assumed a lotus position and started to mediate. I needed to figure out how to find Talana before anyone else. Or at least be there to help her against Rhode.

Now don't think that I believe for a second that I'm a match for her. She's beaten me in all the spars I've had with her. Even though I held back in order not to show my true strength. It still doesn't mean I could beat her, only hold an advantage over her in a fight with Talana. Since I'll know how she fights, and I could take her off guard. Preferably we'd be able to escape after that. Right now I was trying to find the best way to do that.

_**We are the line break that comes forth to line break.**_

Getting to Broken Valley was a lot quicker than I'd thought. The flight only took about an hour. Once we arrived we immediately disembarked and Rhode started to debrief us.

"Alright Marius you begin the initial search of the valley. But warn me before engaging the dragon, but with any luck we'll find it soon." Marius a man with brown hair and a nicely trimmed beard saluted her. He also wore the same armor as Rhode, only without the front and back lower triangular cloth. No instead he wore pants, and sturdy steel boots. I had to question once again the orders logic. After he saluted her he and a few others, that dressed the same ran off to begin the search.

I was about to join before the commander stopped me. "Not so fast my eager new born. Now although the dragon memories are not affecting you as much as they usually do. Your mind is still a highly volatile. So while I go inform the local officials, I want you to investigate the people here. Try and find out where they've seen the dragon and all." Seeing how there was no arguing with her I saluted before replying.

"Yes Ma'am!" Pleased at my response she nodded her head before heading off to the village. Bringing my arm down I smirked in her direction.

_Hmph. Thanks commander, now I'll be able to find Talana before you do._ It was a rather simple thing to explain. By putting me in charge of questioning the villagers, I could more accurately gain information on our dragon knight. More than likely At least some of them would've seen a dragon. So with a skip in my step I walked towards the village.

Looking upon it I could tell it was rather defensive. Twenty foot walls of sharpened logs ran all the way to the other side of the valley. They were also a walkway with a few roofs, to put sentries under in case of rains. Although the village itself wasn't entirely impressive. There were a few buildings, though the ones that stood out were… the tavern, church, guard barracks, and a mill. The rest were small and plain. But I must say the guards armor was an improvement to the slayers. Instead of spikey bulky armor, they wore more slimmed down brown and red armor.

Deciding to just look around for a moment, I waited until Rhode was inside the barracks. Setting off I decided that the church would be a good place to start. Walking up a hill that led there, I noticed a single wooden cart with a white and red striped cloth covering. Deciding that it wouldn't hurt to look at it I made my way towards it. Imagine my shock when it talked.

"Give me then ye olde word of passing." I just stood there blankly before remembering something.

"Hey aren't you one of those new Grischa security carts?"

"Latest model, newest magical properties, state of the art?" The way he said everything sounded more like a question to me.

"You don't sound so sure of that." The cart actually scoffed at my observation.

"Hey why don't you sit around all day asking people, give me then ye olde word of passing? Then we'll see how advanced you are! But at any rate just give me the password." Blinking since I didn't know I got an idea.

_If this works my view on the world will never be the same._ Looking at it and concentrating a bit I read the carts mind. Yep you heard me I read the _carts_ mind.

_[Gold more gold! That's all that man thinks about! No wonder it's his password. I hope this kid gets it, I'll love to see the look on Locke's face!]_ Looking at the cart some more I felt my mind shatter.

_An inanimate object is actually sentient… What the crap!_ Taking a few breaths to calm down I decided to give the cart his satisfaction.

"Is the password gold more gold?" There was a pause before the cart started laughing evilly.

"Mwhahaha! Yes it is youngster, now more gold ye shall have!"" It then unlocked itself and waited for me to plunder it. Deciding that it really didn't matter at this point I went with it. And then walked away with about a hundred more gold coins in me wallet. I was a little smug, but I also had a job to do. So walking up to the church I saw a priest talking to some guy in rags. Apparently he was confessing a sin, so I just watched until the man went inside the church.

Walking up to the priest afterwards I greeted him. "Hello father I'm Neos Drakon, and I'm here with the slayers as you probably tell thanks to my eyes. I was wondering if you could tell me anything about the dragon?" turning to me he smiled before answering.

"Why hello there young slayer I'm Ramon priest of the new order. And yes to answer your question, I can tell you about the dragon. You see a few nights ago I went to the old ruined chapel down the valley. When I returned I heard wing beats and saw a dragon. I can't tell you how scared I was, but after I saw it the dragon flew off to Lovis' tower." I nodded my head while thinking about what he said. I could've sworn that I heard that name before… Then it hit me Lovis was a dragon knight that was corrupt and eventually punished by Maxos. The most powerful dragon knight who's ever lived.

Thanking him for the information I thought on it. _Hmm…. It would make sense that Talana's trying to talk to Lovis. But seeing how he was pretty much punished… I'll need more evidence before heading there._ Not wasting more time I decided to check near the mill next.

And low and behold I found a guard who was freaking out. He was in the same armor as the others and was wearing a helmet of the same color as his armor. It was interesting to, it had what could be called a mask attached to the real helmet. There was a point at the top, and a metal piece running down his nose. The rest of the "mask" framed his face with curving metal. But his eyes were brown and his voice was kind of squeaky.

So I approached him only for him to jump at my presence. "Oh my you startled me citizen! I'm Winthrop is there anything you need?"

I looked at him thinking of his name. _Winthrop? Who in the world names there child with an Imps name?_ Shaking those thoughts away I addressed him.

"You seem a little bit on edge." His answer was to nod at me furiously before speaking.

"You can say that again! You'll never believe what I saw patrolling near the back of the valley!" I held back a snort as I spoke.

"Try me." Seeing that I was just a kid he told me.

"Well you see it was dark and I was in the back, but I heard it! A loud dragon's roar! Looking up I was terrified that the beast would come down and eat me. But as quickly as it came, the dragon headed deeper into the valley. Near the old ruined tower now that I think of it." I nodded and gave him my thanks before leaving.

_Once again Lovis' tower… It can't be a coincidence. But I need just one more eye witness before I go searching there._ Luckily that would come in a man named Ollie.

"I'm telling you Stan! I truly did see it!" I was walking up near the tavern where I heard almost two identical men talking. They wore the same plain clothes, consisting of a white shirt with a brown long sleeved one underneath. They also had the same beard and eyes, along with brown pants and boots. However Ollie had white hair, while Stan's was still brown. But based on their conversation I could tell they were talking about Talana.

"Hello gentlemen, may I ask if this thing you saw was the dragon?" Turning to me they were skeptical at first before seeing my eyes. Seeing them made Ollie light up a bit.

"Hey there are you a slayer?" I nodded my head before he continued. "Good if that's the case I'll tell it to you straight. Yes I saw the dragon." At this Stan interrupted.

"Oh for Pete's sake Ollie." However Ollie ignored him and continued.

"It was at night and I saw the large beast right out my window. Right scared I was! I thought it was planning on burning down the village at first. However it just sped off towards that tower. Now go get em! That's what you're here for right?" I chuckled at his enthusiasm before answering.

"Don't worry Commander Rhode will be able to handle it. As for now I got tell her what you told me and solve this mess soon." Turning around I left towards the barracks. However when I reached the bottom of the hill, I hurried towards the entrance. But instead of using the front door, I went onto the walkway of the wall and jumped off it. This way they would only see me going to the barracks. Buying me some time while they looked for me. Staying low I made my way off towards the end of the valley. Along the way I passed by a farm of sorts, and a bunch of goblins that decided to camp near the village.

Unfortunately that's when my luck ran out. Because standing in front of the only usable path were two of the others. The slayers I didn't bother to remember the names of. It was the only way out of this part of the valley. Because on either side of it was a mountain, or a sheer cliff carrying the water from the river down to the rest of the valley. Yeah going up the mountain would take too long, and going the other way was suicidal. I needed to make a plan to get passed them.

_Let's see here what can I do?... I can turn invisible! But I'm not that good at it and can only maintain the spell for a short time. Plus if I'm near them they'll sense me immediately._ Despite its limitations I filled the spell away for a combination of something._ What if I distract them first? Then I could slip by them invisibly. But what to make as a distraction…_ I then remembered my memory crystal, luckily for me the thing hadn't exploded yet… yet.

Smirking evilly I pulled the clear crystal from my side bag. Quickly using the spell I tossed the rock at their feet. Looking down they were confused, that turned to panic as I shot an arrow at it. The crystal than promptly exploded. It didn't hurt them too badly, but it was good enough to blast them off their feet. Taking advantage of it I ran quickly and ducked into the pass. I didn't stop until I reached a small ruin of sorts. Dropping to my knees I tried to regain my breath.

Looking around me I observed the ruins. It had a wide circular floor of white stone, and had white stone pillars all the way around it. Although some were fallen over, and it looked as though there was a room a long time ago. Finally having caught my breath I deactivated the illusion over my eyes. Looking out to my right I could see the tower a little ways off. And sure enough there was a dragon on top of it. It was tan in color, and had horns growing backwards on both the top and bottom of its head. The wings were long and had small hand like claws on them.

It was no doubt to compensate for the lack of forearms. Instead it only had two powerful legs, and a long tail. However despite this being the first time I've seen a dragon. There was something familiar about it, and I could tell automatically that its shape was rather feminine. Well at least for a dragon.

But in order to reach her I'd have to climb a few hills, cross a river by bridge, and… fight off a horde of skeletons that just happened to be there. Neat… Sighing I decided to just get a move on. She wasn't going to come to me after all. So taking out my black blade I started my walk.

**Slayer: Well here's the end of the chapter. Next time we'll find out why you don't talk about skeletons in a certain way…**

**Judan: Oh boy… I can see where this is going.**

**Neos: What? Don't worry it'll be fun!**

**Talana: So I'm going to be dealing with some brat now?**

**Neos: Don't call me that!**

**Isabela: But you are just a brat.~**

**Neos: Argh! Curse you Maxos!**

**Slayer: Don't worry you'll get there someday. But as you may have noticed if you've played the game. I've changed quite a few things. First is that Neos wants to save Talana, and is actually his current mission. Secondly both Talana's and Isabela's roles a little bit bigger in this story. But I've also made Isabela a little younger as well.**

**Isabela: Not complaining about that.**

**Shadow: Of course you wouldn't but anyway nice work on the house Slayer. Although it took a while to fix.**

**Slayer: Don't remind me…**

**Judan: Meh… anyway let's wrap this up.**

**Slayer: Fine… Ahem… this has been a Dark Guard Production, now signing off!**

**Everyone: Goodbye!**


End file.
